icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120816034252
I wrote these comments on the Victorious wiki. Since it pertains to how Nick will suck after Victorious ends, I guess it applies here too. I am I the only one who hates Nick and thinks the only thing that justifies their existence anymore is Dan and his shows? I was disappointed that iCarly was ending but in the end it couldn't be helped. Miranda wanted to go to college and Jennette deserves to be the star of her own show, whatever we may think of Dan recycling old characters. But with Victorious, it's different. Dan wanted to continue the show. The cast wanted to as well. So far I've read what Liz and Matt had to say about it. They seemed so disappointed. Nick really screwed over the best writer and some of the best talent they had. What will we have left after Victorious airs its final episode (which by the way the show wasn't even given a proper finale)? We'll get Sam and Cat and Gibby. I won't pass judgement on those shows until I see them since I don't want to underestimate Dan's ability. But what else? We have Robots and Mosters, an absolutely horrendous attempt to bring back the Nicktoons of the 1990s. It's an insult to great Nicktoons that made Nick what it is today. Figure It Out is okay, but bring back Summer Sanders. Jeff Sutphen reaks of loser. Then there's How To Rock. Talk about glorifying stereotypes I thought were dead years ago. The plots suck unless they were ripped off of something else. Even then the characters suck with the partial exception of Stevie. Stevie is one of the few things they didn't completely screw up on. Everything is so over done. The acting sucks. Not mention the trashy music. There's only so many times I can listen to that retarded theme song before I want to choke the person who wrote it. It has a good message but I really wish they would choose another way to convey it that doesn't involve us having to listen to that crap. There's also Supah Ninjas. More like Supah retarded. Is it that hard to make a more creative plot than morons who fight unrealistic villains in the most retarded ways. You would think the violence inherent in such a plot would make it a little less terrible. But no. The fight scenes are so fake that it makes it even dumber than it already is. Next we have Power Rangers Samurai. I never liked Power Rangers back in the 90s. But I knew the remake would be worse. Boy was I right. Call me when they get some real Samurai to chop these dimwits to pieces. Then there's Fanboy and Chum Chum. Talk about annoying little morons who can't dress themselves. I wish Boog would just kill those two off already. I'm also tired of Spongebob. It used to be good but now they're just relying on grossout humor. Gross out humor is all well and good if there's decent writing behind it. That went away years ago. It's time to put this show out if its misery. Then there's Fred. There's always Fred. Annoying main character, crappy acting, and plots that make you wonder if the writers were in the "special" class in school. This brain rotting garbage is lowering America's collective iQ slowly but surely. Fred, do us all a favor and go jump off a cliff. Take the cast and writers with you. Except Daniella Monet. She has potential to do something more than make viewers want to blow their brains out. Too bad her acting skills are being wasted in the monstrosity that is Fred the Show. I'm so glad Jennette isn't wasting her time with that squeaky voiced retard anymore. Nick has reached an all time low. I'd like to say this is rock bottom but I'm sure they'll find a way to sink lower. Nick used to be the best channel ever. There were so many great shows. Now Nick is just an example of why you should always flush the toilet. In my comment yesterday I forgot a few shows, most notably Big Time Rush. BTR can be okay depending on the plot. I liked season 1 and early season 2 because they focused on the Palmwoods and the guys' antics. Now it's really hit or miss. The double date one was pretty good but the superhero one sucked. It just made me go "WTF?" As for the music, it's pretty tolerableThe guy who writes this also writes the Fairly Odd Parents. I don't think Poof completly ruined the show but like some do but it was better before they had Poof. It's really too bad they stopped Ned's Declassified. I would have liked to see them move onto high school. The people that wrote those are okay but they're no Dan Schneider. Then there's TUFF Puppy. The only good thing about that show is Jerry Trainor and unfortunately he doesn't make the show worth watching. There's only so many ways a giant rat can try to take over a city before things get stupid and repetitive as this show quickly got. You have no idea how much I want an army of exterminators to wipe out Petropolis for good. Then there's the Penguins of Madagascar. They makes fools of special forces world wide. It's a New York zoo guys. Your commando tactics are unnecessary and make you look stupid. The only tolerable thing about is is Rico, the insane pengunin. His antics are mildly amusing until the rest of the show becomes unbearable. I just wish he'd use those explosives he keep in his gut to level the zoo. Next we have Kung Fu Panda. This show suffers from the same old good guy/bad guy/martial arts complex that too many shows on Nick do nowadays. Nick used to be a place where that garbage doesn't exist. Now it's a haven for it. It doesn't help that the characters suck and the plots are are so stupid. That panda would be more useful as a fur coat. They plan to release Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles next month. I bet that will be more of the same trash they have on now in Turtle form. I didn't like it in the 90s and the remake will probably suck more. Planet Sheen is the last on the list. It probably belongs in the same catagory as Fagboy and Chum Chum, but for some reason I don't hate it as much. I'm guessing it's nostalgia from Jimmy Neutron. I always liked Sheen on JN. Despite that it doesn't suck like the rest of these so called "shows", it's just not the same as JN. They should have just brought back Jimmy Neutron. The new planet is kind of interesting but I miss Retroville. How far Nick has fallen in 8 years. Dan should make his own network and leave Nick to its fate. I thought Victorious would give me a reason to tune into my childhood paradise for a few more years. Oh well. Time to flush this turd...